The Many Dangers of YouTube
by HeavyMetal-Chic
Summary: Sometime during season two Nikita and Michael saved 22-year-old Angel and her 15-year-old brother Elliot from Division. Elliot is easily amused, does not think about the consequences of his actions, and has a slight tendency to imitate some of the things he finds on YouTube. Needless to say, Birkhoff is NOT amused by his actions.


The Many Dangers of YouTube

Disclaimer/AN: I got bored so I looked up the show "Is it a Good Idea to Microwave this" on YouTube. Then this oneshot plot-bunny was born. I don't own the above mentioned show or Nikita though I do claim ownership of Elliot and Angel, though most of my friends can't stand Elliot. I am back to writing though I can't really promise that I will be able to start working on Chaos immediately because I lost 2 fully written chapters and every time I open the document to start working on it I nearly start crying. I will do my best to start writing it again.

Rating: T

Warnings: Typical Elliot craziness and stupidity, some swearing, bad ideas involving computer parts and a microwave, and possible death threats.

* * *

Elliot was sitting in the living room with his laptop on the floor in front of him. He had gotten bored, which led to him spending time on YouTube. As luck would have it he had also managed to find an interesting show about microwaving different things. After about four episodes he found one about microwaving a partially working mac laptop. This particular idea made him smile, so he got up and went in search of the household computer genius. "Hey Birkhoff, got a laptop hanging around that doesn't work anymore?" Said computer genius didn't even glance up at Elliot.

"No, and I'm busy so leave me alone." Elliot shrugged and walked away from Birkhoff. A little while later he stumbled onto a room full of random computer parts. Among the many parts was an abused looking old computer tower. Elliot grinned, picked the tower up, and took it into the living room. Then he went to go and find a screwdriver. If he couldn't have an actual laptop he was going to at least have some parts.

About half an hour later Nikita walked into the living room. She stopped halfway through and watched Elliot fight with one of the tower's side panels for several confusing minutes. Then she finally gave up trying to guess what the deranged kid was trying to do. "Elliot, why do you have a computer tower?"

"I'm taking it apart."

"Why?"

"Birkhoff doesn't have a broken laptop."

"Why would the Nerd need a broken laptop?"

"He doesn't, I do."

"Why do you need a broken laptop? What does a broken laptop have to do with dismantling that poor old Mac tower?"

As Elliot started to answer her, she glanced at the screen of his laptop which currently had a YouTube page up. Said page was titled "Is it a Good Idea to Microwave this" and the item that was being microwaved was a Mac laptop. Nikita looked from the Tower to Elliot's laptop a couple of times, shock clearly visible on her face.

"Right… BIRKHOFF! You really need to get in here! And I mean now!" A few minutes later Birkhoff stomped into the room looking pissy.

"What now?! Can't a guy get SOME time to do shit for himself around here?" Birkhoff glared at Nikita as he waited for her to give him an explanation as to why he was being called into the living room. Instead of saying anything Nikita simply pointed at Elliot, who had just gotten the side panel off of the computer and was at that point happily working on removing random parts from the tower. "Nikita… Is he… What is he doing?" Nikita gave him a grim look and pointed at his laptop's computer screen. "Is it a Good Idea to Microwave this… NO! NO! NO! And NO!" Elliot grinned up at Birkhoff before turning back to dismantling the tower. "Nikita, are you currently armed?"

"You know I always am. Why?" Birkhoff responded to her question by holding out his hand.

"Give it." Nikita frowned and pulled her smallest handgun from its hiding place.

"Just don't kill him Nerd." Birkhoff waved her comment away and took the gun from her. Then he took aim and fired at the floor just to the boy's right. Elliot jumped, yelped loudly, and gave Birkhoff a kicked puppy look.

"Touch any of my computer equipment or try microwaving anything you aren't supposed to again and I won't miss." Birkhoff passed the small handgun back to Nikita, grabbed the poor computer tower, and stalked back out of the room without another word.

* * *

A/N: Just a random Oneshot I decided to write. I've had several nasty problems when it comes to writer's block in the last several months and I've decided to start completely new. It does tie in with a story I'm currently writing, though you don't truly need to read it to understand the oneshot. I'm probably going to be editing this story so that it can be posted on here as well as on the site I originally planned on posting it on. It isn't my best work though it was fun to write.


End file.
